This invention relates to apparatus for developing and toning arm and upper body muscles and, in particular, to a glove that can be conveniently worn when exercising which aids in the development of certain upper body and arm muscles.
More specifically this invention relates to a glove containing strategically positioned weights which serve to develop and tone muscles in both the arm and the upper body of a wearer when the arm is moved rhythmically through a natural swinging cycle, as for example, when the wearer is running or jogging.
Weighted gloves have been used in different types of athletic activities to improve balance or body positioning and to provide added impetus to the arm when striking a ball, flycasting or the like.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,034,979 and 3,149,839, weighted hand gloves are disclosed which are specifically designed as counterbalancing devices for offsetting the weight of a bowling ball. The gloves are worn by the bowler upon his or her non-throwing hand. The glove weights offset the weight of the ball and thus help the bowler maintain a well balanced posture during delivery so that he or she might be better able to score more effectively. The weights in this type of glove are all situated about the hand and the amount of weight required to offset the weight of the ball is typically high. Wearing this type of hand glove during an exercise program of any duration would in all probability cause rapid fatigue and, rather than helping to develop and tone muscles, might cause muscle damage.
Weighted gloves for use by golfers or fishermen are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
889,397 PA1 2,011,362 PA1 2,154,197 PA1 3,124,806.
Here again, the disclosed gloves only cover the hand and/or wrist of the wearer. The weights are situated along the back of the hand so that the wearer is able to grasp an instrument, such as a bat, club, racket or rod. The weights are added primarily to increase wrist action or to enable the wearer to deliver a more effective blow when striking a ball. The weights are not positioned where they might help in muscle conditioning and, as in the case of the bowler's gloves, would probably cause problems if used in an exercise program.
The glove embodying the teachings of the present invention is ideally suited for use by runners and joggers who swing their arms naturally from side to side as they move along. Although running and jogging is an extremely beneficial form of exercise, it does not help condition certain upper body and arm muscles. The instant glove contains a series of weights that are positioned about the hand and the forearm of the wearer so as to take full advantage of the natural motion of the arm to tone and condition certain muscles without producing undue fatigue. The glove also serves a very useful secondary function in helping the wearer fend off unfriendly animals and humans who have been known to attack runners and joggers. A well directed arm blow by one wearing the present glove can deter this type of attacker. Some joggers carry heavy sticks or metal bars for protection. However, these weapons are clumsy and impede the pumping action of the arms which is so essential for establishing a good rhythm.